phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos
|original = Night of the Living Pharmacists |imagem = A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos Imagem 1332.jpg |legenda = "Muitos de mim!" |temporada = 4 |produçao = 430/431http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyxd/shows/phineas-and-ferb/episodes/ |transmissao = 218 |nt = 44 |historia = Joshua Pruett Scott Peterson Jim Bernstein Dani Vetere |es = Eddie Pittman Kim Roberson Bernie Petterson Patrick O'Connor J.G. Orrantia Joshua Pruett Edward Rivera Aliki Theofilopoulos Kyle Menke |diretor = Sue Perrotto Robert F. Hughes "Diretor Assistente": Derek Thompson |eua = 04 de Outubro de 2014 |xdeua = 10 de Outubro de 2014 |br = 25 de Outubro de 2014 |xdbr = 26 de Outubro de 2014 |internacional = 14 de Outubro de 2014 (Disney XD Canadá) |DVD= }} " " é o quadragésimo quarto episódio da 4ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 04 de Outubro de 2014, e no Brasil em 25 de Outubro de 2014, ambos pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Heinz Doofenshmirtz cria um inator para deixar seu irmão feio, entretanto, o plano dá errado e seu irmão se transforma numa versão zumbi de Heinz, que infecta toda a cidade. Devido a isso, Phineas, Ferb, Isabela, Buford, Baljeet, Vanessa, Candace, Perry, e as Garotas Companheiras tentam salvar o mundo da invasão zumbi. Enredo Parte 1 A cena se abre numa tarde no quintal da casa dos Flynn-Fletcher com Isabella perguntando a Phineas o que ele está fazendo. Depois de se assustar com a chegada inesperada da menina, Phineas responde que ele e Ferb estão montando um novo desestabilizador de polímero. Antes de ele terminar de responder, Isabella muda de assunto, passando a falar sobre seu broche de coragem emocional. Todavia, antes mesmo de Isabella terminar de falar, Ferb aparece revelando ter encontrado uma fonte de força nova para a invenção. A líder das Garotas Companheiras tenta continuar, porém, Buford e Baljeet chegam em seguida falando sobre bacon. Animado, Phineas conta sobre o que ele e seu meio-irmão estão planejando para o dia. Sozinha, Isabella fala para si mesma que só conseguirá ganhar o broche se assumir sua paixão por Phineas. Perto da invenção, Phineas pergunta se Baljeet e Buford se lembram de como foi legal pular pelo mundo todo em uma bola de borracha. Baljeet então lembra que foi meio enjoativo para ele. Phineas então dá a ideia de, em vez de pular numa bola de borracha, ser a própria bola de borracha. Buford logo aprova a ideia, no entanto, pensa que poderá fazer de Perry uma bola de borracha. Em outro ponto do quintal, Perry entra no ar condicionado que o leva até seu esconderijo. Após tirar as roupas de inverno, o agente se senta em sua cadeira, onde se depara no telão com Francis Monograma em uma banheira. O major então conta que está em uma terapia, e que as bolhas fazem bem para suas costas. Ato contínuo, Monograma conta que o prefeito Roger Doofenshmirtz irá inaugurar a nova torre de água de Danville numa coletiva de imprensa à noite. Como muitas celebridades estarão na coletiva de imprensa e o prédio da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz fica ao lado da torre de água, Monograma afirma que, certamente, Doofenshmirtz irá tramar algo de maligno. Por fim, o major dá a ordem para que Perry, o Ornitorrinco, vá até a casa de Heinz e o impeça de fazer algo contra o prefeito. Parte 2 Na Super Hiper Mega Superloja, Candace conta por telefonema a Stacy sobre como as meninas das capas da revista Blasé são iradas. Após ser questionada sobre o que está fazendo, Stacy diz que está em seu quarto instalando seu novo aparelho de gravador de entretenimento inteligente com definição superalta. Preocupada, Stacy reclama que está com problemas nos fios e nos controles. Depois de desligar o telefone, Candace diz a si mesma que queria muito ser amiga de uma garota com estilo superirado. Logo em seguida, ela se depara com Vanessa, uma de suas poucas conhecidas que tem um estilo despojado. Rapidamente, Candace corre até Vanessa na tentativa de firmar uma amizade mais forte com ela. Vanessa então conta que umas amigas dela irão até sua casa para curtir uma noite de filmes, e, devido a isso, comprou um lanchinho. Contente, Candace acompanha Vanessa até a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Antes de as meninas chegarem, na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Perry aterrissa de asa-delta. No entanto, rapidamente o agente é surpreendido e preso em um globo de luz giratório. Depois de um momento de dança ao som do instrumental de A Rainha do Minigolfe, Doofenshmirtz pede para Norm tirar a torta de doonkamora do forno. Logo quando o robô sai de cena, Heinz avisa a Perry, o Ornitorrinco, que Vanessa chamou as amigas para uma reunião de filmes, nada que lhe impeça de fazer o Repugnator, uma máquina que torna o alvo repugnante. Doofenshmirtz completa sua ideia explanando que irá atirar o inator em Roger para que ele fique demasiadamente abominável, repugnante, horroroso e nojento, ao ponto da popularidade do prefeito cair, e a dele subir. Por fim, Heinz dominaria a Área dos Três Estados. Entretanto, o cientista se queixa do fato de o Repugnator necessitar de muito mais energia que qualquer outra máquina já feita por ele. Norm então aparece com a torta de doonkamora e a entrega para Doofenshmirtz, que se desespera ao ver suas mãos queimarem. Posteriormente, Norm entrega a torta com um paninho. O cientista então deixa Perry rolando no globo de luz giratório enquanto desce para levar a torta à sua filha. De volta ao quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas testa sua mais nova criação em Baljeet, que sai pulando em uma altura bem alta pela cidade. Em seguida, as outras crianças são atingidas pela máquina e fazem o mesmo. Ao som de Quirky Worky, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford e Baljeet se divertem pulando sobre os tetos das casas, sobre as janelas dos prédios e sobre os outdoors da cidade. Através de pulos e mais pulos, Isabella chega ao anexo das Garotas Companheiras, onde se encontra com Gretchen, Adyson, Katie, Milly, Ginger e Holly. Ao ser questionada sobre onde estava, Isabella responde que foi emborrachada por uma máquina criada por Phineas. Logo depois, a líder lamenta ainda não ter conseguido assumir sua paixão e assim, não ter conseguido conquistar o broche de coragem emocional. Gretchen e as demais meninas então cantam Pular Direto Nisso para ajudar Isabella, que se encoraja e resolve dar um pulo (literalmente) à residência dos Flynn-Fletcher. Já de noite, na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa se reúne com suas amigas para ver um filme francês. Ao tentar se enturmar com as demais, Candace pergunta se o filme é uma animação. Nisso, Lacie elogia o esmalte preto pintado em uma unha só de Candace, o que na realidade é um machucado. Percebendo que a ruiva não é como elas, Lacie e as outras meninas passam a conversar entre si. De repente, Heinz Doofenshmirtz aparece na porta segurando a torta de doonkamora caseira. Vanessa logo se aproxima da porta e conta-lhe que já arrumou um lanche para as meninas. A jovem então pega a torta e tenta fechar a porta, no entanto, seu pai mostra interesse sobre o filme que será assistido pelas garotas. Antes de Vanessa conseguir fechar a porta, Doofenshmirtz comenta sobre Perry, o Ornitorrinco, que está no andar de cima pronto para impedir seus planos do mal. Enquanto isso, Candace vai até o banheiro da casa e telefona para Stacy empolgada, dizendo que está em uma festa com garotas mais velhas e iradas. Do outro lado da linha, Stacy fala sobre como está orgulhosa de si mesma por ter conseguido instalar toda a aparelhagem. Outrora, quando ela testa o controle, percebe que algo está errado. Logo que Doofenshmirtz chega em seu andar, Perry o ataca com um chute certeiro. Antes de receber mais golpes, Doofenshmirtz pede para que eles brigassem em silêncio para não atrapalhar Vanessa e as meninas no andar debaixo. Visto isso, Perry, o Ornitorrinco, tem a ideia de fazer uma luta de travesseiros. Perdendo a batalha, Doofenshmirtz decide lançar duas almofadas de seu sofá na direção do ornitorrinco, que desvia, fazendo com que uma das almofadas acerte o Repugnator e o acione em Roger. Depois do inator explodir, o prefeito de Danville se transforma em uma versão zumbi do irmão altamente contagiosa. Após ser tocada por Roger, Melanie se transforma no mesmo, e assim por diante. Em pouco tempo, todos que acompanhavam o evento se transformam em zumbis de Heinz Doofenshmirtz, e a cidade vira um princípio de caos. Parte 3 Ali por perto, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford e Baljeet continuam se divertindo, até que Isabella decide parar Phineas para contar-lhe sobre sua louca paixão. Entretanto, ao ouvir o grito de Eliza M. Feyersied, Isabella, como líder das Garotas Companheiras da tropa 46321, resolve ver o que está acontecendo. Eliza então sai correndo junto com várias pessoas gritando. Inicialmente, as crianças não compreendem o que está se passando. Inclusive, Phineas se equivoca em pensar que o motivo por todos estarem aterrorizados é Irving. Pouco tempo depois, Baljeet revela o verdadeiro motivo: uma invasão zumbi. Amedrontados, Phineas, Ferb, Buford e Bajeet correm para uma rua escura da cidade na esperança de não serem vistos pelos farmacêuticos. Por descuido, um farmacêutico toca a cabeça de Baljeet, mas, para a surpresa de todos, nada acontece. Ferb então calcula que a pele emborrachada esteja agindo como isolante. O raciocínio do inglês é completado por Phineas, que afirma que o contágio seja transmitido por carga eletrostática. Sabendo que o efeito emborrachador não irá durar muito mais tempo, os meninos pulam rapidamente até a casa dos Flynn-Fletcher para poderem se reemborracharem. De frente para a televisão, Doofenshmirtz assiste ao jornal de Gordon Gutsofanemu, no qual o repórter Don Adaded entrevista um dos farmacêuticos zumbis no centro de Danville. Obviamente, Don se transforma em um farmacêutico. Gordon decide então avisar sobre a previsão do tempo, mas para sua surpresa, quem deveria fazer a previsão do tempo já se transformou em um farmacêutico zumbi repugnante. Depois de dar uma passada no helicóptero de notícias, onde o repórter e o piloto também se tornaram farmacêuticos, a cena se volta ao estúdio, para encontrar Gordon dizendo: "Muitos de mim". Ao ser informado sobre o que está acontecendo na cidade, Doofenshmirtz não acredita que conseguiu por acaso criar um exército inteiro de Doofenshmirtzes, tendo dessa vez uma possibilidade real de dominar a Área dos Três Estados. Ao som da música Um Exército de Mim, Heinz lidera os zumbis até a prefeitura, transformando todos os cidadãos em zumbis repugnantes. Chegando na prefeitura, Doofenshmirtz finalmente vê que nunca mais irá ser zoado pelas crianças que dizem que ele é um "mané de jaleco". No entanto, ele interrompe o discurso para si mesmo quando vê que seu exército está indo para o lugar errado. Já perdendo o efeito emborrachador, Phineas e seus amigos chegam ao quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher tarde demais e se deparam com a máquina destruída pelos farmacêuticos. Rapidamente, as crianças entram na casa na expectativa de reconstruírem a máquina. Sem o efeito emborrachador agindo em seu corpo, Buford sai correndo pela sala dos Flynn-Fletcher amedrontado. Reconhecendo o estado emocional crítico do valentão, Phineas, Ferb e Baljeet tentam acalmá-lo. Do outro lado do bairro, Stacy finalmente consegue instalar o aparelho de desejo. Enquanto a jovem pega a pipoca no microondas, a televisão sintoniza um canal de notícias, em que o repórter já se transformou em um farmacêutico zumbi. No entanto, quando Stacy volta com a pipoca nas mãos, não percebe o que se passa na televisão e põe logo o filme para rodar. No mesmo instante, na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Candace pergunta a uma das amigas de Vanesa o motivo pelo qual o filme que elas estão vendo é francês e está com legenda em espanhol. Em seguida, surge uma batida na porta. No olho mágico, Lacie se depara com um dos farmacêuticos zumbis. Pensando ser o pai de sua amiga, Lacie chama Vanessa, que, ao abrir a porta, vê um trio de Doofenshmirtzes. Imediatamente, Vanessa telefona para seu pai, todavia, o telefonema cai na caixa postal. Antes mesmo da jovem terminar de gravar a mensagem, os farmacêuticos arrombam a porta. Apavoradas, as meninas correm o quarto de Vanessa. Presas no quarto, uma das amigas de Vanessa se informa pelo celular que os zumbis repugnantes são altamente contagiosos. Enquanto Vanessa arrasta uma estante para a frente da porta, Candace se manifesta como a única que não está amedrontada com o que acontece. Entre os lamentos das meninas, a ruiva associa a invasão zumbi com Phineas e Ferb e telefona para sua mãe, que, infelizmente, pensa que é um trote. Enquanto isso, no primeiro andar da casa, Phineas, Ferb e Baljeet, depois de muito esforço, finalmente conseguem fazer Buford parar de correr pela sala como um louco. Na esperança de acalmar o valentão, Baljeet diz que o que acontecendo está bem longe de ser o fim da sociedade, uma vez que os celulares ainda funcionam, a energia elétrica ainda existe e a água não se esgotou. Ironicamente, segundos depois, a torneira para de jorrar água, as luzes se apagam e o celular de Ferb para de funcionar. Como um efeito dominó, toda Danville fica sem eletricidade e água. Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, com a queda do sinal dos celulares, Candace não consegue mais se comunicar com sua mãe e começa a achar que o se passa na cidade vai além de seus irmãos. Quando Candace afirma para si mesma que deveria ter ficado com Stacy, a cena se volta rapidamente para a casa de Stacy, onde a jovem vai até o quintal de sua casa ver o que aconteceu com a eletricidade. Já na frente da casa dos Flynn-Fletcher, Lawrence e Linda, totalmente alienados sobre o que está acontecendo na cidade, veem o blackout ''como uma boa hora para conhecer melhor os vizinhos. Nisso, Lawrence cumprimenta um farmacêutico zumbi e se transforma em mais um repugnante, assim como Linda. De dentro da casa, Phineas observa seus pais se transformarem em zumbis e lamenta o ocorrido. Em seguida, o ruivo diz que sem energia será impossível consertar os cabos da máquina emborrachadora. Em meio aos gritos de Buford, Baljeet se lembra que Isabella dá aula de preparação de emergência para as Garotas Companheiras, o que faz com que ela consiga montar um gerador dormindo. Entretanto, Isabella não se encontra no recinto. Ao conceber isso, Phineas enlouquece e começa a correr pela sala assim como Buford fazia anteriormente. Após uma rápida passada pelo centro da cidade, onde os farmacêuticos zumbis cada vez mais aumentam o exército de Doofenshmirtz, a cena foca em Perry, que se encontra preso em uma caixa transparente com furos. Da caixa, o agente observa o controle remoto de uma mão mecânica. Esticando-se o máximo possível, Perry consegue se apossar do controle e usa-o para controlar a mão mecânica e livrar-se do peso exercido sobre a caixa. Fora da caixa, o melhor agente da O.S.U.S.B. se depara com vários farmacêuticos zumbis subindo pela sacada da varanda do prédio. Como se a situação já não estivesse difícil, outros farmacêuticos aparecem arrombando a porta. Cercado, Perry usa desentupidores sanitários para se desvencilhar dos zumbis e chegar a um quartinho próximo. Chegando lá, rapidamente o ornitorrinco põe uma dupla de caixa pesadas para evitar que a porta seja aberta, mas para sua surpresa, alguém o agarra no escuro. Parte 4 Quando a cena se volta, para o alívio de Perry, é revelado que o alguém que o segurara é o verdadeiro Doofenshmirtz. Após demonstrar seu primeiro desconforto para com seus "eus", Heinz apresenta ao agente seu quarto do sustinho, o que deveria ser um quarto do pânico, porém construir um quarto do pânico é caro demais. O cientista então assume que está no quartinho pois precisava de um lugar para esvaziar sua cabeça, pois os zumbis estão deixando-o enlouquecido. Por fim, Doof assume ser muito irritante em massa. Enquanto Perry demonstra sentir fome, Heinz fala um pouco sobre o jogo Cleptocracia, famoso em Drusselstein. Imediatamente, ele se lembra de Vanessa e manifesta preocupação e medo por ela se transformar em um farmacêutico zumbi repugnante. Gritando como um doido, Heinz corre até o corredor do prédio em busca de sua filha. Perry, por sua vez, sai do quarto sem ser percebido pelos farmacêuticos. Durante a busca de Heinz pela filha, Phineas, Ferb, Buford e Baljeet, já com pedaços de madeira pregados em todas as janelas da casa, se reúnem na sala com o mínimo de luz para poderem enxergar uns aos outros. Vendo a agonia de Phineas alimentada pelo fato de Isabella não estar presente, Baljeet vai até o periscópio ver como está o movimento no bairro. No entanto, nada é visto além de farmacêuticos zumbis perambulando por todos os lados. Triste, Phineas conta que jamais irá se perdoar caso Isabella se transforme em um farmacêutico repugnante. Tentando deixar o amigo esperançoso, Baljeet lembra que Isabella conquistou, só em uma semana, os broches de judô, taekwondo e jiu-jitsu. Todavia, todas são lutas corpo a corpo. Phineas então se lembra de que certamente Isabella estará no quartel das Garotas Companheiras e sugere ir até lá. Obviamente, Baljeet e Buford discordam da ideia, visto que o quartel fica do outro lado da cidade. Sem a máquina emborrachadora para protegê-los, Phineas pergunta a Ferb se há alguma coisa de borracha na casa para que armaduras sejam feitas. Por sorte, ao lado de Ferb, encontram-se dúzias de brinquedos e outros objetos feitos de borracha. Enquanto as crianças se preparam para sair na rua, no quintal da casa dos Hirano, Stacy liga o gerador que comprou junto com os outros aparelhos, para poder continuar assistindo ao filme. Por acaso, nesse meio tempo, ela acaba dando um soco em um farmacêutico. Já na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Perry consegue escapar dos zumbis de asa-delta. Logo em seguida, Monograma entra em contato com o agente, pedindo para que ele não vá ao quartel general, pois foi invadido pelos farmacêuticos. Além de dizer que a O.S.U.S.B. caiu, o major pede para Perry descobrir a fonte de contaminação e proteger quem não foi infectado. Pouco tempo depois, Monograma e Carl são contaminados. A dois quarteirões do quartel da Garotas Companheiras, Phineas, Ferb, Buford e Baljeet se escondem dos farmacêuticos atrás de um caminhão. Agachados, os meninos andam até um gramado que os leva para a rua debaixo. Embora não tenham farmacêuticos na rua, surpreendentemente, as crianças se encontram com animais (agentes da O.S.U.S.B.) que foram invectados. De forma agressiva, os animais atacam Phineas, Ferb, Buford e Baljeet, que conseguem se desvencilhar através de um carrinho de limpeza e um esfregão. Por sorte, no exato momento, Perry sobrevoava a cena. Entendendo o perigo que seus donos e os amigos deles correm, o ornitorrinco desce de asa delta e despista seus companheiros de trabalho infectados. Por outro lado, as crianças descem uma rua cercada de farmacêuticos com o carrinho de limpeza. Irritado com seus "eus", Doofenshmirtz entra em seu laboratório cercado de farmacêuticos zumbis decidido a dar um fim no que está acontecendo. Todavia, os farmacêuticos se rebelam contra seu criador e levam o cientista para fora do prédio. Parte 5 No quarto de Vanessa, Candace põe um sofá na frente da porta na tentativa de segurá-la. Vanessa então diz a suas amigas que elas precisam bolar um plano. As meninas logo sugerem que se separem, enquanto Lacie se tranca no banheiro, outra resolve ir para a cozinha, enquanto outra pensa em andar de costas até um lugar com luz fraca. De repente, Lacie começa a fazer sons estranhos no banheiro, o que faz com que Vanessa procure saber o que está acontecendo. Neste momento é revelado que os farmacêuticos zumbis já estão no banheiro transformando a menina em um deles. Rapidamente, Vanessa e Candace saem do quarto, deixando as outras três garotas que sobraram sem reação para agir contra os farmacêuticos. Enquanto a cidade continua sendo invadida pelos farmacêuticos zumbis repugnantes, no quartel das Garotas Companheiras, Gretchen chega com Ginger em um disfarce. Preocupada, Gretchen pergunta se Isabella já chegou no quartel, no entanto, ela não está presente. Logo em seguida, alguém invade o perímetro, fazendo com que as meninas se posicionem para um eventual ataque. Para a surpresa delas, quem havia invadido o território eram Phineas, Ferb e seus amigos. Ao chegar no quartel e descobrir que Isabella não está lá, Phineas se preocupa mais ainda. Buford, por sua vez, imagina que ela já se transformou em um farmacêutico a muito tempo. Depois de ter um "surto", o valentão leva um tapa na cara de Gretchen e se apaixona por ela. De repente, alguém começa a empurrar a saída para o esconderijo subterrâneo no quartel. Surpreendentemente, Isabella aparece de lá, deixando todos mais calmos. Como uma líder, Isabella afirma que estava investigando como começou a invasão zumbi. Através da música ''Triangulando, ela explica que aplicou dados matemáticos que vieram a revelar que Roger, prefeito de Danville, foi acertado por um raio que saiu de um prédio alto com forma de chave de fenda. Ao término da música, os farmacêuticos iniciam um ataque ao quartel. Rapidamente, as crianças saem do recinto pelos dutos subterrâneos. Após ser questionada sobre o que deve ser feito, Isabella responde que eles precisam chegar na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Sobrevoando a área, Perry vê que o caminho até o prédio está cercado por farmacêuticos, o que dificultaria demais a chegada das crianças. Sentindo que deve fazer alguma coisa, o agente distrai os zumbis puxando uma lata de lixo. Depois disso, ele consegue prender os farmacêuticos em um estacionamento. Porém, Perry não contava que do lado de fora, seus próprios companheiros de trabalho animais infectados o aguardavam para atacar. Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Candace e Vanessa entram na escada e prendem a porta com uma mangueira. Candace então pergunta o que aconteceu com o pai de sua amiga para ele bolar uma invasão de farmacêuticos repugnantes. Vanessa, por sua vez, responde que os planos de seu pai não costumam dar certo. Em seguida, Candace pensa que Phineas e Ferb são os únicos que podem resolver o problema. No perímetro do prédio, as crianças se escondem atrás de um carro aguardando o melhor momento para entrarem. No instante em que os farmacêuticos se retiram, elas correm em silêncio até o prédio. Entretanto, por acaso, o patinho de borracha que faz parte da armadura de Buford dispara o alarme do carro, chamando a atenção dos zumbis. Novamente cercados, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford e Baljeet aceleram o passo até o prédio. Por outro lado, as demais membras das Garotas Companheiras são encurraladas pelos farmacêuticos. Parte 6 Quando a cena se volta, Isabella pensa em sair do prédio para ajudar as Garotas Companheiras, no entanto, é impedida por Phineas, que age racionalmente. Em seguida, um farmacêutico tenta entrar no prédio empurrando a porta. Com isso, ele acaba rasgando a roupa de Phineas, que é rapidamente revestida por um distintivo. Sábio como sempre, Ferb põe um vaso de planta na porta para que os farmacêuticos não invadam o prédio. Sem saber como, um dos farmacêuticos consegue entrar no recinto (ou já estava presente antes) e contagia Baljeet. Ao ver seu nerd tornar-se repugnante, Buford enlouquece, tira as roupas e corre para fora na tentativa de chamar a atenção dos zumbis e ajudar seus amigos. Obviamente, o valentão é, de prontidão, infectado. Do lado de dentro do prédio, Phineas e Isabella não entendem o motivo pelo qual Buford teve que tirar suas roupas para ser a isca. Encurralado pelos demais agentes da O.S.S.U.S.B. infectados, Perry, o Ornitorrinco, é salvo por Doofenshmirtz, que lança uma escada. Embora esteja aparentemente seguro, Heinz pede para o agente colocar o cinto de segurança. Chateado, Heinz afirma já ter vivido dias estranhos, mas não tão estranhos como esse. Surpreendentemente, um agente urso aparece no banco de trás do helicóptero e começa a agredir Heinz. Desesperado, Doof pede para Perry controlar o veículo. Todavia, o ornitorrinco não parece ter muita habilidade com os controles. Durante o tempo em que Heinz era atacado no helicóptero pelo agente urso contagiado, Phineas, reconhecendo que nada no saguão impediria a entrada dos farmacêuticos, resolve subir as escadas. Entretanto, a porta que leva as escadas parece estar trancada. Diante dos farmacêuticos, Phineas pergunta se Isabella e Ferb têm alguma ideia. Após Ferb afirmar que está impossibilitado de ter qualquer pensamento racional, Candace e Vanessa aparecem do outro lado da porta da escada. Em seguida, Candace se surpreende ao encontrar se com Phineas, Isabella se surpreende ao se encontrar Candace, e Vanessa se surpreende ao se encontrar com Ferb. Vendo cada vez mais os zumbis se aproximarem, a turma decide subir as escadas até o andar em que o raio que atingiu Roger saiu. Chegando lá, Isabella rapidamente identifica de onde o raio saiu. Ironicamente, após Candace se queixar sobre a grande quantidade de zumbis presentes no andar, o helicóptero de Doof cai na varanda e detona todos os farmacêuticos. Com o ocorrido, Perry bate a cabeça no painel do veículo e fica desacordado por algum tempo. Por outro lado, o agente urso tem um forte choque na porta da despensa e fica impossibilitado de agir. Finalmente Heinz e Vanessa se encontram. Aliviados, pai e filha se abraçam. Depois de ser perguntado sobre o que fez, Doofenshmirtz assume ter criado o Repugnator, uma máquina para deixar Roger feio. Todavia, aconteceu um surto de energia e ele se tornou contagioso. Phineas então afirma que isso explica o motivo pelo qual todo mundo está mudando através de carga eletrostática e supõe que para resolver o problema precisará de um condutor neutralizador. Ao ser lembrado por Isabella que água neutraliza estática, Phineas pensa em uma maneira de molhar todos em Danville de uma única vez, caso contrário, a contaminação começaria novamente. Sendo assim, Isabella pensa que eles poderiam esperar chover, no entanto, pouca vezes durante o verão houve chuva em Danville. Infelizmente, pelo fato da água ter sido cortada com a luz, Phineas conta que precisa encontrar um grande reservatório de água que fique no alto. Ferb então aponta para a nova torre de água da cidade, que fica exatamente ao lado do prédio. Tendo já o reservatório de água, Phineas calcula que precisará de uma roldana para poder chegar no topo da torre e de um regador para molhar todos os cantos da cidade. Ato contínuo, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Vanessa e Doofenshmirtz iniciam a montagem do transporte que os levará até o topo da torre. Enquanto isso, Phineas descarta a possibilidade de um botão de autodestruição na máquina. Infelizmente, pouco antes da finalização do trabalho, os farmacêuticos acordam prontos para se multiplicarem. Equipados com luvas de borracha, Candace, Vanessa e até mesmo Doofenshmirtz, que é imune ao contágio, lutam contra os zumbis. Trabalho finalizado, Phineas, com o auxílio de uma maquete, conta como será o plano. Inicialmente, Ferb lançará um gancho que ficará preso à plataforma de serviço de água. Em seguida, o regador giratório será enviado e, logo depois, eles mesmos subirão até lá por um elevador e chegarão ao topo do tanque. No topo do tanque, a escotilha será aberta e uma garra de ligação imediatamente irá se fixar, o que colocará o regador giratório no lugar de desejo. Por fim, quem chegar primeiro no regador giratório deverá apertar o botão para ativar. Após o término da explicação, Phineas pergunta se seus amigos tem alguma pergunta. Lutando com os farmacêuticos, Candace pergunta se era mesmo necessário ser feita uma maquete e recebe uma resposta positiva. Determinado, Ferb lança o gancho até a plataforma de serviço de água. Após Vanessa elogiar o tiro de Ferb, um farmacêutico tenta contaminá-la, no entanto, Candace é quem acaba se transformando. Com a aproximação dos farmacêuticos, Phineas, Isabella e Ferb sobem no elevador. Nisso Perry acaba se transformando em um farmacêutico depois de ter a mão tocada por um. Logo depois, Vanessa é quem não resiste ao ataque. Inconformado com o que está acontecendo, Doofenshmirtz tira as roupas e corre para longe na tentativa de chamar a atenção dos farmacêuticos. No elevador, Isabella e Phineas não entendem o motivo pelo qual a cena se repete. Quando estavam próximos de chegar no topo da torre, os farmacêuticos arrebentam a corda. Felizmente, Ferb age e o elevador para no andar de baixo. Sem pensar duas vezes, Phineas, Isabella e Ferb correm pelas escadas até o topo, entretanto, são barrados por dezenas de farmacêuticos, que escalam a torre. Não vendo outra escolha, Ferb tira os zumbis do caminho com as próprias mãos e é contaminado. Com isso, Phineas e Isabella correm até o topo da torre. Percebendo que esse pode ser seu fim, Isabella tenta revelar a Phineas sua paixão. No topo do tanque, Isabella finalmente consegue dizer a Phineas que gosta dele, todavia, o menino parece não compreender realmente o que ela quis dizer. Um farmacêutico então aparece de surpresa atrás da líder das Garotas Companheiras. Porém, felizmente para ela, Phineas não permite que sua melhor amiga se transforme em uma repugnante. Depois de derramar uma lágrima, Isabella tenta motivar-se, uma vez que ela é a única que pode salvar a cidade. Determinada, a menina chega até o tanque, abre a escotilha e fixa a garra de ligação. Surpreendentemente, quando o regador giratório chega, farmacêuticos o acompanham. Já se transformando, Isabella consegue apertar o botão que ativa o regador. Com isso, o regador toma conta da cena espalhando água por toda a cidade e fazendo com que tudo volte ao normal. Na varanda da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa elogia Candace por sua reação contra pressão, e Candace diz o mesmo à gótica, que sugere sair mais vezes com ela, de preferência sem uma ameaça de apocalipse zumbi. Doofenshmirtz então aparece em cena afirmando não prometer nada. Após Candace se retirar, Vanessa leva seu pai para jogar uma partida de Cleptocracia. Tonta e molhada, Isabella, no topo da torre, encontra-se com Phineas e Ferb. Após ser questionada sobre o que aconteceu, Isabella assume se lembrar apenas de montar o regador giratório. Contente, Ferb diz que todos estão visivelmente sem jaleco. Em seguida, a cena se fecha com um muro protegendo Danville do resto do mundo, que está cercado por farmacêuticos. Inesperadamente, Stacy aparece desligando a televisão dizendo que filmes de terror são assustadores, mas inacreditáveis. Transcrição Músicas *''A Rainha do Minigolfe'' (instrumental) *''Música Quirky Worky'' *''Pular Direto Nisso'' *''Um Exército de Mim'' *''Triangulando'' *''Muitos de Mim'' Créditos Finais É tocada a música Muitos de Mim. Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais O que estão fazendo? Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje Linha do "Meio Jovem" Nada. Ah, aí está você, Perry Nada. Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Entra em um ar-condicionado. Jingle do Mal Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! Cinema pra garotas do Doofenshmirtz! Informações de Fundo *Isabella revela sua paixão para Phineas, no entanto, depois que ele é infectado, suas memórias recentes são apagadas. *Essa é a primeira vez que Isabella não consegue conquistar um distintivo. *Esse é o primeiro episódio que começa ao pôr do sol e termina ao amanhecer. *Depois de ser transformado, Perry fala: "Muitos de mim!". Essa é a primeira vez que ele fala na língua humana. *A ordem de cidadãos transformados: #Roger #Melanie #Mulher desconhecida #Homem desconhecido #Vivian #Cabeça Flutuante de Bebê Gigante #Don Adaded #Meteorologista #Piloto #Co-Piloto #Gordon Gutsofanemu #Beppo Brown #Cantoras de apoio de Doofenshmirtz #Jeremy #Lawrence #Linda #Martin, o Jornaleiro #Shaun #Ed #Monograma #Carl #Lacie #Dana #Birgitte #Heather #Agente F #Agente K #Agente Bulldog #Herman, o Ouriço #Pinky, a Chihuahua #Garotas Companheiras #Gretchen #Baljeet #Buford #Candace #Perry, o Ornitorrinco #Vanessa #Ferb #Phineas #Isabella Informações de Produção Estreias internacionais *14 de Outubro de 2014 (Disney XD Canadá) *24 de Outubro de 2014 (Family Channel, Canadá) *25 de Outubro de 2014 (Disney Channel América Latina e Disney XD Polônia/Oriente Médio/África) *26 de Outubro de 2014 (Disney XD América Latina) *27 de Outubro de 2014 (Disney XD Reino Unido) *31 de Outubro de 2014 (Disney Channel Reino Unido/Portugal e Disney XD Espanha) *1º de Novembro de 2014 (Disney Channel França) Erros *O nome de Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft está escrito erradamente nos créditos como "Aliki Theofilopoulous Grafft". *Quando Isabella abre parcialmente o portão do quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher, Ferb é visto andando para fora de alcance da cena. Porém, quando Isabella abre todo o portão, Ferb não é mais visto. *Em algumas cenas da música Pular Direto Nisso, os olhos de Isabella ficam marrons em vez de azuis, e Ginger aparece com o cabelo mais curto que o habitual. *Quando Stacy se senta no sofá com a pipoca, pode-se ver em um flash linhas estranhas em seu rosto. *No instante em que Vanessa arrasta sua estante para trás da porta, pode-se ver em um flash que o cinto da roupa de Candace desaparece. *Em certos pontos do episódio, o distintivo de diamante de Isabella fica na cor laranja. Continuidade *Phineas menciona o dia em que contornou o mundo. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Doofenshmirtz faz uma dança semelhante a que ele faz na música Vida Boa. ("A Máquina do Tempo"). Alusões *'Filmes de Terror' **''A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos'' - O título do episódio é uma alusão ao filme de 1968. **''Guerra Mundial Z'' - O enredo do episódio sobre uma invasão zumbi é semelhante ao filme estrelado por Brad Pitt em 2013. **''Intriga Internacional'' - Os créditos são baseados no filme dirigido por Alfred Hitchcock. Eles foram feitos pelo animador Saul Bass, o qual projetou os créditos para vários filmes de Hitchcock. **''Todo Mundo Quase Morto'' - Simon Pegg e Nick Frost reprisam seus papéis de Shaun e Ed, respectivamente. **''Aliens'' - Buford grita: "Game over, man!", assim como William Hudson (interpretado por Bill Paxton) diz no filme. **''Rocky Horror Show'' - O "Janet! Dr. Scott! Janet! Brad! Rocky!" é parodiado. Richard O'Brien, dublador da voz de Lawrence Fletcher nos Estados Unidos, é o autor do show. **''Os Caça-Fantasmas'' - Ferb cita a linha do doutor Egon Spengler no filme original de 1986: "I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought." **''A Última Esperança da Terra'' - Carl refere-se a Perry como "Ornitorrinco Ômega", o que é uma referência ao filme pós-apocalíptico de zumbis de 1971. *'Outros filmes' **''Duro de Matar'' - Doofenshmirtz diz: "Yippee-ki-yay!", assim como Bruce Willis na maioria dos filmes. **''Karate Kid - A Hora da Verdade'' - Quando Doofenshmirtz, Candace e Vanessa se preparam para combater os farmacêuticos zumbis, Doofenshmirtz repete a posição de chute tradicional do filme. Trivialidades *Oitavo e último episódio com tema de Halloween ("Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva", "O Monstro de Phineas-e-Ferbenstein", "Entre no Espírito", "A Maldição de Candace", "Festa de Drusselstein", "Terrível Trilogia de Terror dos Três Estados", "Encare Seu Medo"). *Segunda vez que a cabeça gigante flutuante de Doofenshmirtz é vista ("Terrível Trilogia de Terror dos Três Estados"). *Décima primeira vez que Doofenshmirtz executa seu plano. ("Viva Doofânia", "No Lava a Jato", "Rodeio de Robôs", "Personalidade Dividida", "Candace Desconectada", "Passeio de Tapete Mágico", "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão" , "A Estrada para Danville", "Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). *Décima vez Perry não consegue derrotar Doofenshmirtz, uma vez que ele não conseguiu impedi-lo a disparar o inator em Roger. ("Viajando no Tempo", "Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva", "Viva Doofânia", "Sinto Que Estamos Afundando", "Procurando Mary McGuffin", "Passeio de Tapete Mágico", "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão", "Cranius Maximus", "Uma Boa Virada", "Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão", "O Ultimato do Klimpaloon".) *Quarto episódio a aparecer cópias de Doofenshmirtz ("A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb", "Mamãe em Casa", "Dooforrinco"). *Isabella usa seu uniforme de Garota Companheira pela primeira vez em um episódio especial de uma hora de duração geral. Além disso, é revelado que ela pode mudar as roupas, simplesmente puxando a fivela do cinto. *Segunda aparição de Eliza M. Feyerseid. ("Legião das Garotas Companheiras"). *Candace e Vanessa interagem novamente ("Inverão", "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você", "Doonkamoras Essenciais", "Não é Nenhum Piquenique"). *Zumbis são mencionados novamente ("Entre no Espírito", "Ferb TV", "Bagunça no Quintal", "Cadê o Pinky?"). *Segunda vez que Doofenshmirtz expressa sua irritação por ser confundido com um farmacêutico. ("Feliz Aniversário, Isabella") *Primeira e única vez que Gretchen é a cantora principal de uma canção. *Segunda vez que Ginger é a cantor principal de uma canção. ("Rebolar"). *Um afeto entre Baljeet e Ginger é vista novamente. ("Isabella e o Templo do Látex", "História de Abelha"). *Super Duper Mega Store é visto novamente. ("Vanessassary Roughness", "Política de Devolução") *Segunda aparição de Beppo Brown. ("A Grande Arte"). *Segunda vez Danville sofre um apagão. ("Apagão!"). *Terceira vez que Doofenshmirtz usa um inator que necessita de muita energia. ("Inverão", "Apagão!") *Sexto episódio em que a maior parte dele ou ele por completo, se passa à noite ("A Câmera de Trânsito", "Quando Mundos Colidem", "Apagão!", "Feliz Ano Novo!", "Festa de Drusselstein"). *Doonkamoras são mencionadas novamente ("Festa de Terror na Praia com Gnomos de Jardim", "O Código do Implicante", "Doonkamoras Essenciais"). *A canção Um Exército de Mim estava na lista de músicas que seriam votadas em "Phineas e Ferb: Cliptástico 3", mas esse episódio foi lançado antes de "A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos". *Último episódio a ter uma aparição faladas das Garotas Companheiras como crianças. *Este episódio foi nomeado em "Menção Honrosa" no Top 10 de Episódios de Phineas e Ferb pelo WatchMojo.com.Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz, farmacêuticos zumbis repugnantes *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Mariangela Cantú como Linda *Mário Cardoso como Lawrence *Sérgio Muniz como Carl *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Jullie como Vanessa *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Clécio Souto como Norm *Fabiola Giardino como Gretchen *Ana Lúcia Grangeiro como Heather *Rebeca Jóia como Birgitte *Jéssica Marina como Dana, vozes adicionais *Reinaldo Pimenta como Gordon Gutsofanemu, vozes adicionais *Vozes adicionais: Carlos Comério, Carmem Sheila, Gutemberg Barros, Leonardo Serrano, Marcus Júnior, Maria Helena Pader, Mário Jorge Andrade, Regina Maria Maia, Reinaldo Pimenta, Sheila Agued Referências en:Night of the Living Pharmacists Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada Categoria:Especiais Categoria:Episódios de Halloween